Oven appliances generally include a cabinet with a cooking chamber positioned in the cabinet. Certain oven appliances may also include features for forcing movement of heated air within the cooking chamber. Such oven appliances are generally referred to as convection ovens. The forced air movement can improve e.g., the uniformity and rate of cooking of the food.
In typical convection ovens, heated air within the cooking chamber can be circulated with a fan when in the convection mode. The fan motor is supported by an exterior wall of the cooking chamber, and the fan, connected to the fan motor by a shaft, is located at the cooking chamber. Because the fan motor is supported by an exterior wall of the cooking chamber, the fan motor can be exposed to temperatures, e.g., during the convection mode or the self-cleaning mode, that may damage the fan motor. Similarly, other components supported by the oven appliance may be exposed to detrimental temperatures.
Accordingly, an oven appliance with features for minimizing heat transfer from the oven appliance to heat sensitive components would be useful. In particular, a bracket for an oven appliance that can support a component such as e.g., fan along an oven wall while minimizing heat transfer to the component would be beneficial.